Cherry's Adventures of Monster High
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A human freshman girl accidentally gets transferred to a school for monsters and all sorts of creatures. Will she learn to fit in or at least make friends while she's there for a brief time or will she be trapped forever with freaky flaws of her own?


Monster High, a high school unlike any other. Mostly for young Cherry as she would enter her first year of high school, but got the wrong letter in the mail, without realizing it. She was to transfer to Monster High. Cherry put on her school girl outfit and made her way to Monster High, unsure whether to feel nervous of going to a school with monsters in or going to high school.

Cherry shrugged off the scary rumors of high school and made her way into the school and saw several monsters and creatures as students. The title fit alright, Monster High. Cherry bit her fist as she walked in and bumped into some students.

There were werewolves, vampires, ghouls and zombies, Cherry felt like she was in some sort of horror novel. She accidentally bumped into an Egyptian girl, known as Cleo de Nile. "Keep walking, new ghoul!" she hissed.

"Sorry!" Cherry said as she got up, nervously, carrying her books.

"You better be, what kind of monster are you?"

"Um... I don't know... This is my first day..." Cherry backed away and hit against one of the lockers.

"Well let me give you a warning, _I'm _an Egyptian princess. I've got looks, style and attitude, and no one, not even a little freak like you is gonna be better than me."

"Sheesh... Tough crowd..." Cherry got up as she collected her books trying to find her way to class.

"Tacky hair, doesn't even have jewels or fashionable scarabs on it." Cleo walked away with her snooty nose in the air.

First period came and everyone got to their desks as the teacher lectured each of the students on the boring topic. A werewolf girl, vampire girl, Frankenstein-like girl and sea monster like girl gazed at Cherry once in a while and couldn't help but notice how different she was. She didn't have scales, fangs, claws or anything monster about her.

Cherry took her notes and looked back at the girls, and ignored them as she continued to study. She thought they might mock her and just decided to pretend they weren't a nuisance to her. Finally, lunch time came and Cherry sat by herself.

The vampire, sea-monster, Frankenstein girl, werewolf girl along with a ghoul girl walked over to her. Cherry looked up shyly and looked back down. "Hey..." Cherry mumbled as she ate her mother's ham sandwich.

"Hi, you must be new here. Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The vampire girl had a friendly smile. "My name is Draculaura and these are my friends Lagoona, Frankie, Clawdeen and Ghoulia."

Cherry looked at the girls and sighed as she shivered slightly. She felt like she was in some sort of supernatural or science fiction story. "I'm Cherry..." Cherry stared out the window.

"That's an interesting name," Lagoona said as she sat across from Cherry. "You seem shy."

"I am..." Cherry stared down in her lunch bag.

"Don't be afraid, I wouldn't hurt a fly." Clawdeen chuckled.

"You guys seem nice," Cherry smiled a little.

"We are." Frankie said.

"UUUUGGHHH!" Ghoulia agreed and nodded her head with a friendly smile.

"Well, you seem more friendly and welcoming than that Cleo De Nile girl." Cherry said as she drank from her water bottle.

"Oh, don't listen to her, you don't need her as a friend, mate." Lagoona said. "We'll be your mates."

"Thanks guys." Cherry smiled.

"I'm weird at being the new ghoul in school too, it's okay." Frankie calmly said. "I'm 15 days old, Draculaura is 1,600 years old, how old are you?"

Cherry gulped, a little shy to answer. "15 years old..." Cherry mumbled nervously.

"Well, it's still spooktacular to meet you." Frankie said.

Cherry noticed Draculaura gazing at her neck. Cherry rubbed her neck nervously and scooted back a bit. "No offense, Draculaura, but you can't have my blood."

"Oh, don't worry." Draculaura gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm a vegan vampire, I don't like blood."

Cleo then walked by the girls with food on her own tray. "Why are you guys hanging around that freak? She's obviously not one of us."

"She's nice and an interesting person." Clawdeen said, then mumbled under her breath. "Unlike you."

The girls laughed as Cleo rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving the little group. Cherry laughed with them, she felt like she could at least try to fit in around this strange school, even though she wasn't a monster herself. Cherry then explained she was human and probably sent at Monster High by mistake.

"A human?" Frankie asked in interest and disbelief. She had never met a human being before.

"A human," Cherry repeated. "I think there must've been a mistake in my mail, because I'm not a monster, vampire, alien or anything like that."

"Wow, that's quite the story, ghoulfriend." Draculaura said.

"Fascinating." Clawdeen chimed in.

"Ugh." Ghoulia agreed.

"Well, it's interesting to meet you, mate." Lagoona said. "I heard you got Home Ick."

"Yeah, I like to cook, but I'm afraid to cook around here." Cherry said nervously.

"You'll be fine." Frankie said.

The bell rang and the monster girls got up and left to put their trays away and head to class. Cherry stood up but then was strapped down into a seat at the cafeteria table. It strapped her close and zipped her all around the school hallways and she crashed into the principal's office.

Cherry looked at the figure before her and noticed that it was a woman with a decapitated head in her arms. "So, you're the human student?"

"Umm... Yes ma'am, I think coming here was a mistake though..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Right! Welcome for your day, but you must go back to where you belong."

"Thanks Ms... Ms..."

"I am the headless headmistress of Monster High, Headmistress Bloodgood. I hear you were just in the Creepateria not enjoying mystery meatloaf like the other students."

"Is that bad, Mistress?"

"Yes... Now listen, since you're new here and a human, I'll go easy on you. But no need to worry, starting tomorrow you'll be in your regular school with other 'regular humans'."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I hope you enjoyed your time at Monster High, see you never again." The Headmistress pulled a lever and launched Cherry back home.

Cherry got up and brushed herself going home. She then got the real school schedule from her new high school which she would start tomorrow. She then looked back at Monster High one last time and went inside her home to talk about her newest adventure. She also wondered if she would ever see the other monsters ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Cherry, always surrounded by adventure and never having peace. Now listen I know in my RHPS fan fiction collection the girl is called Cherry, but Cherry is my author avatar OC and most of my fan fiction pieces in different movies/books/ect. they take place in different universes. Read & Review and let me know if you'd like to see Cherry with the Monster High crew again, I don't know if I'll keep it going, but enjoy this for now. **


End file.
